Universal Tier List
This page lists tiers of power for characters in the Dragon Ball Universe. This list was compiled by Iantos. This page will mostly list KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's fanon characters with a few canon characters added in to give context to the strength needed to reach each tier. The tiers are not scaled. For example, the gap between the Z+ Tier and the Z Tier is greater than the gap between the Z Tier and the E- Tier. Z+ Tier This is the highest tier possible. All Z tiers are thought to be impossible for mortals to achieve. *Heisis Z Tier *Sethys *Maltrion *Pythe *Iantos *Soranos *Haseidene *Icaeus *Zentryx *Valcia *Dapherion *Thessia *Nylos * - Zen-Oh is considered to be an embodiment of either one or all of the Twelve Divines in KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's shared universe. Z- Tier *Amoon *Cira *Gyx *Dynae *Dibolan *Chivin *Weyvn *Zeruos *Ouralia *Maevus *Phemys *Gersia *Dutramo *Isyen *Phesta *Borellos *Thibbe *Selphos *Lorelos *Baccia *Ziantos *Vestia *Forel *Cephia *Qualos *Xelia *Bemeita *Garrios *Sessina *Dencion *Beinus *Bhusho *Azies *Nelos *Macklan *Jesino Z-- Tier *All Third Generation Gods - Third Generation Gods are speculated to exist, but no members of this generation of immortals are known. *Anaku - Anaku is the strongest mortal ever to live in KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's universe, thus far being the only to ascend past the S god tiers into the Z god tiers. Z--- Tier *All Fourth Generation Gods - Fourth Generation Gods are speculated to exist, but no members of this generation of immortals are known. S+ Tier Lower-tier immortal gods as well as mortal gods comprise much of this list. It is exceedingly rare for mortals who are not gods to ascend to the S tiers. * S Tier * * * * S- Tier * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * *Master Jabo * ( ) * *Void Wraith *Master Sharu-Kan A++ Tier * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * *Audacci - As of the 778 Age. * A+ Tier * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * ( ) *Majin Sesami - As of the 778 Age. * * ( ) * ( ) * * ( ) *Master Caktir * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) A Tier * *Master Levion * * * * * (base) * (base) *Master Qono * ( ) * A- Tier * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * ( ) - As of '' . *Jiugin - ''As of the 778 Age. *Master Kyomu Tachi *The Benefactor - As of the 778 Age. * * * B+ Tier *Cubas ( ) *Okinaro - As of the 778 Age. * B Tier * ( ) * * (base) *The Benefactor - As of Make Me. *Vindicator *Linessi - As of the 778 Age. * *Rianne - As of the 778 Age. * *Vizzerdraex - As of the 778 Age. B- Tier * ( ) *Yuki ( ) *Ledas ( ) - As of the end of ''Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance.'' * * ( ) *The Benefactor - As of the end of ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten.'' C+ Tier *Master Xutol *Yuki ( ) * * (base) * * C Tier * ( ) *Ledas ( ) - As of the end of ''Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance.'' * * *Cuber ( ) - As of the end of ''Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance.'' C- Tier * (after stealing body) * * * * *Chaiva ( ) - As of the end of ''Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance.'' * * * * * D+ Tier *Leviathan * *Rakae D Tier *Reaver * D- Tier *Somyn - As of the 778 Age. * * E+ Tier *Udon (possessed by Xiros) E Tier * ( ) * * (Arcosian second form) * * ( ) E- Tier This is the final tier. Power levels are used to measure the strengths of characters below this tier. * * * * * *Soba *Anso * - 6,000,000, as of the 776 Age. =Queue= The following list consists of characters that cannot be accurately placed, based on limited information. *Tien *Krillin *Brianne de Chateau *Kahseral *Nigrisshi *Narirama *Murichim *Damon Category:Lists Category:Power levels Category:Power Levels Category:Canon Respecting